1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data filtering, and in particular to statistical filtering of data using graphical user interfaces in information technology systems.
2. Background Information
Tabular information presentation is utilized in many graphical user interfaces in information technology systems. Tables are the most prevalent way to display large amounts of data. Given the amount of data, the user is typically in need of a filtering mechanism for quickly and efficiently reducing the number of entries/rows in a table for ease of viewing and comprehension.